Fernstar's peace
by Spottedfire629
Summary: The cats of the four clans are constantly waging war, and all hope for peace has long since vanished, except for one. Fernstar believes that peace is possible,but then a new clan emerges. Will they end the war and bring peace? Or is there something far more sinister in their intentions?
1. Allegiances

Peace

LIGHTNING CLAN:

Leader: Fernstar – pretty she-cat with unusual greenish fur

Mother to: Leafpaw

Deputy: Yellowclaw – black tom with a damaged claw

Medicine cat: Firetail – handsome tom with a fiery orange pelt

Warriors:

Moonpelt – pretty gray she-cat with silver eyes

Apprentice - Barkpaw

Starfire – pretty orange and yellow she-cat

Apprentice – Leafpaw

Blackwing – handsome black tom

Brownstripe – handsome brown tom with a black stripe

Flowercloud – pretty brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Apprentice – Cinderpaw

Eagleflight – handsome brown tom with white patch on chest and diamond-blue eyes

Apprentice – Heatherpaw

Brackentail – muscular brown tom

Bramblefur – handsome brown tom with dark brown stripes

Icecloud – pretty white she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Spottedfall – pretty brown she-cat with gray and white spots

Doveheart – sleek light gray she-cat

Swallowtail – black and brown tom

Sparrowfur – pretty brown she-cat

Apprentice – Honeypaw

Tom – sleek yellow tom with green eyes (former kittypet)

Alexandra – swift white she-cat (former kittypet)

Mousepelt – broad-shouldered gray tom

Apprentice – Birchpaw

Volenose – gray and black tom

Apprentice – Seedpaw

Nightfall – handsome jet-black tom

Cloudface – handsome orange and black tom with white patches

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw – pretty white she-cat with black and brown spots

Barkpaw – swift brown tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw – handsome brown tom with an unusual green tail

Cinderpaw – pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherpaw – pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

Honeypaw – pretty pale yellow she-cat

Birchpaw – muscular white tom with black patches

Seedpaw – pretty brown she-cat with black patches

Queens:

Tallflower – pretty mottled black and brown she-cat with long legs

Mother to: Reedkit, Tallkit and Tigerkit

Duskcloud – pretty gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Mother to: Swiftkit, Blossomkit, Cinderpaw and Heatherpaw

Foxface – pretty orange and red she-cat with white markings

Fluffy – pretty ginger and brown she-cat

Mother to: Barkpaw and Honeypaw

Snowfur – pretty white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Mother to: Spottedpaw, Birchpaw and Seedpaw

Elders:

Mouseclaw – gray tom with unusually long claws

Ginger – ginger she-cat with brown patches (former kittypet)

Heatherbrush – brown she-cat with golden brown paws and ears

SEACLAN:

Leader: Riverstar – handsome tom with unusual blue fur

Deputy: Mothpelt – beautiful gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Swifttail – fast and light she-cat

Warriors:

Fidgettail – small brown tom with white forepaws

Apprentice – Sagepaw

Honeyrain – light brown she-cat with a cream-coloured chest, cream paws and cream-tipped tail

Otterfur – golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice – Weaselpaw

Volestream – wiry brown tom with yellow eyes

Condorfish – broad-shouldered dusky brown tabby tom

Queen:

Sugarberry – beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver tipped tail

NIGHTCLAN:

Leader: Slatestar – cream she-cat with black legs and bright green eyes

Deputy: Ashenwillow – long-legged gray she-cat with white stripes

Medicine Cat: Eagledawn – white tom with light gray flecks

Warriors:

Jaggedsting – jet-black tom with jagged white marking on his back

Apprentice - Hawkpaw

Raveneyes – blackish blue she-cat with white tipped fur and clear blue eyes

Rockgaze – handsome gray tom that was born blind

Apprentice – Milkpaw

Mildsnow – brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice – Gorsepaw

Crowspots – broad-shouldered black tom with gold spots

BREEZECLAN:

Leader: Kestrelstar – light brown tom with bushy tail

Apprentice – Chestnutpaw

Deputy: Cedarwish – brown tom with blue eyes and powerful hind legs for jumping

Medicine Cats: Thistlesong – sleek gray tom with teal eyes Snowglow – fluffy white she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Warriors:

Amberpetal – swift she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – Shellpaw

Appleflash – sleek and swift reddish-brown she-cat

Frostnight – handsome black tom with white flecks

Apprentice – Rainpaw

Cootshade – broad-shouldered gray tom with golden brown muzzle

Apprentice – Fawnpaw

Birchdust – handsome white tom with gray specks

Apprentice – Pouncepaw

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:

Tasha – beautiful ginger tabby she-cat

Casper – mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Smoke – dark gray tom tinged with silver and green eyes


	2. Submit your OCs!

Submit your OCs!

Please follow this format

Name:

Gender:

Description:

Personality:

I will decide which clan your OC is in, so don't worry about that. You can submit rouge/kittypet names too.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

The sound of cats screeching resounded through the air. Fernstar stared in horror as she saw cat after cat from her clan fall. "How could it have turned out like this?" she thought desperately. "This must be a dream! We were so prepared,yet…"

She snapped out of her reverie as a hard blow struck her. She turned and clawed the Nightclan cat's side and drew blood. He hissed and spat at her. She was about to continue with her attack when she saw that her cats were badly injured. "Retreat!" she cried out desperately. Her cats surged to her and together, they made their way back to Lightningclan. As Fernstar padded forward, she could hear in the background the cheers of Nightclan. She growled softly. Lightningclan would not fall for the same trick again!


	4. Chapter 1: The clan that lies

Chapter 1

Leafpaw woke up abruptly as a cat landed on him. "Intruders!" he gasped. Just as he turned to attack his opponents,Cinderpaw cuffed him on his ear playfully. "It's just us, mousebrain!" She let out a mrrow of laughter and Leafpaw quickly ducked his head and gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"What's the commotion in here?" A broad-shouldered gray tom stuck his head in the apprentice den. "Sorry,Mousepelt," Birchpaw apologized. "We were just playing!" Seedpaw meowed. "Well, you're not kits anymore. You should behave more like apprentices. Now come on out, you still have to train with your mentors. After all that commotion though, I think I'll need to have a word with your mentors. Doing the elders' ticks and collecting moss for bedding would be good punishments. Of course, they are just regular apprentice duties but I reckon that you all would prefer training with your mentors." "We're sorry, Mousepelt, please don't cancel our training sessions with our mentors!" Heatherpaw pleaded.

Mousepelt huffed and stalked out of the apprentice den. The apprentices glanced at one another and padded out to the clearing as well. Leafpaw couldn't help but twitch his ears in annoyance, what did all this have to do with him? He just woke up, for Starclan's sake!

Fernstar stretched and yawned. She padded sleepily out of the leader' s den and sat down in the clearing. "Greetings, Fernstar," Moonpelt meowed, bowing her head in respect. Greetings,Moonpelt. Could you take Cinderpaw, Heatherpaw and Leafpaw out for their warrior's assessment? Bring Starfire and Eagleflight with you. Flowercloud is on a patrol, that's why I'm asking you." Fernstar meowed. "Of course, Fernstar," Moonpelt replied,and padded off to get the other cats.

The apprentices grabbed some prey and they all headed out of camp and stood at the edge of the forest. "All right," Moonpelt meowed. "Cinderpaw, you will hunt here, in the forest. Heatherpaw, you will hunt in the moorland area. Don't cross into Breezeclan territory! Leafpaw, you will hunt at The Great Pine Tree. You have until dusk and we will be monitoring your progress. You may begin NOW."

Cinderpaw and Heatherpaw immediately dashed off, and Leafpaw followed after a moment's hesitation. When he arrived at The Great Pine Tree, he raised his head and scented the air. "Perfect," he thought as the scent of squirrels filled his nose. Leafpaw settled into a hunter's crouch and crept forward. He distantly heard a cat's footprints behind him but he was concentrated on his prey. He wasn't worried, it was most likely Moonpelt watching his progress. Just then, the squirrel decided to climb up The Great Pine Tree. It was so fixated on the pinecones that it did not notice Leafpaw at all. Without hesitating, Leafpaw pounced and clambered up the tree. The squirrel, startled, dropped its pinecone and was just about to scamper away when Leafpaw slammed it under his paw. He delivered the killing bite to its neck swiftly and thanked Starclan for the prey. He then climbed down the tree and buried the squirrel so he could come back and retrieve it later.

Soon, dusk fell and Leafpaw had caught two mice, three squirrels and a vole. He met up with the rest of the apprentices and the warriors and together, they padded back to camp with their prey. The older cats gazed warmly at the apprentices as they all had done very well. "The clan will eat well tonight!" Eagleflight meowed. "Well done, apprentices! You will all be made warriors tomorrow." The three apprentices looked at each other in delight and basked in the praise of the other cats.

Fernstar tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She was happy that Leafpaw had done well for his assessment but she just can't seem to fall asleep! Finally, she dozed off. In her dream, she was in Starclan's hunting grounds. "Beware the clan that lies…" Sparrowstar, Lightningclan's previous leader, meowed. "Wait!" Fernstar yowled, but the dream had already faded.

 ** _Okay guys! I finally finished chapter 1! Yay! Reviews please!_**


	5. Chapter 2: Warrior ceremony

Fernstar woke. She was startled and confused. Which clan was Starclan referring to? Did Sparrowstar mean that the cats of that clan were liars? Or did he mean that they were lying in wait? She growled in frustration. Starclan couldn't have been more discreet in their prophecies! Fernstar sighed. She should consult Firetail. Perhaps he would know more. After all, Starclan might have told him this prophecy as well!

Fernstar padded over to the medicine cat den wearily. She half-hoped that Firetail knew nothing as she did not want to hear of a terrible danger threatening her clan. She shouldered the vines hanging over the den's entrance and called softly. "Firetail!" the fiery orange tom padded up to Fernstar. "What is it,Fernstar?" " Come, we will talk in my den," Fernstar meowed. Fernstar set off, with Firetail following closely behind.

They sat down and Fernstar began hesitantly. "Sparrowstar told me…to beware the clan that lies. Before I had a chance to clarify what he had meant, the dream faded. Did Starclan tell you this prophecy?" Firetail shooked his head, a worried look in his eyes. "I don't know if that is a prophecy, but it is definitely a warning. If Sparrowstar saw fit to warn us about that clan, it is definitely something we shouldn't underestimate." Fernstar stared at the wall, a faraway look in her eyes. "I don't know which clan Sparrowstar is warning me about, hence I am worried. Firetail, if any Starclan warriors visit you in your dreams, can you ask them about this warning?" "Of course, Fernstar," Firetail meowed, dipping his head. "Then you may leave," Fernstar said.

The apprentices woke excitedly. "I still can't believe you three are going to be apprentices! It's not fair, what about the rest of us?" Seedpaw complained. Leafpaw meowed, "We're older than the rest of you after all, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be warriors soon enough." "Now come on, let's groom ourselves and wait in the clearing. Fernstar will begin the warrior ceremony soon!" Cinderpaw meowed excitedly, delight dancing in her eyes. " I bet our parents are going to be fussing over our fur as soon as we step out of here!" Heatherpaw meowed playfully.

Sure enough, as soon as the three apprentices sat down in the clearing, their parents came and fussed over them. Or rather, Cinderpaw and Heatherpaw's parents did. Leafpaw was alone. He was envious as he knew Fernstar and Yellowclaw could never do that. They were the leader and deputy after all. Leafpaw admired his parents but he couldn't help but wish they would spend more time with him other than the occasional few words they exchanged. He couldn't help but feel that he didn't know his parents. Since young, he had been raised by Duskcloud. He felt that Duskcloud would be more of a mother to him than Fernstar ever will be.

Just then, he caught Duskcloud waving her tail at him, motioning him to come over. She meowed, "Come on over, I'll smoothen your fur." Leafpaw blinked gratefully at her, "Thanks, Duskcloud."

Fernstar leapt onto the High Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" her voice rang through the air and sure enough, Leafpaw saw his clanmates emerge from their respective dens.

Fernstar meowed, "I, leader of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leafpaw stepped forward and answered, "I do."

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leaftail, in honour of your greenish tail. Starclan honours your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan."

Fernstar rested her muzzle on Leaftail's head and Leaftail licked her shoulder. After Fernstar gave Cinderpaw the name Cinderfrost and Heatherpaw the name Heatherpool, the clan erupted into cheers. "Leaftail! Cinderfrost! Heatherpool!"

 **So that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, what do you think of the apprentices' warrior names? Reviews please!**


End file.
